Jemm Tedd
Jemm Tedd Is An Americian Singer-Songwriter/ Actor/ Rapper Jemm Tedd Is Best Known as a Americian Rapper And For his Hit Single "On The Dancefloor", "Dirrty", "Oh God", "Back in Black" , "Own Their Kingdom". Biography Early Life 1994-2004 Jemm Tedd Was Born November 16th 1995 And Grew up in new york city as a street kid. His Parents were usually poor so they made jemm go into talent shows and Rap Clubs. in 1999 Jemm was discovered at age of 5 as a great comedian by a big director/executive producer so they where wondering if jemm would like to be in a TV- Show Called "That's Dad" which he was in from 1999-2002. In 2000 Jemm Played A Voice Role in Fantasia 2000 as a background voice role, but not much later in 2001 he was in the movie 'Master Of Disguise. in 2002 Jemm Had a Role in serveral dance movies such as Crossroads , Honey and much more... he would usually play a boy who would always be beaten. in 2003 he had a voice role in the movie The Incredibles which led him to bigger things. in 2004 Jemm Signed a record deal with Sony BMG and Lollystickrecords and in late 2004 they started Working on his Demo tape "The DJ". On The DJ Dance Floor, Music Debut 2005- 2006 In 2005 Jemm Realeased His Debut Single "The DJ" Which had a great performance and was heard all over the news Which led jemm to create more music. In September 2005 Jemm Realeased His Debut Album Titled "On The DJ Dancefloor" And Reached Number 1 on the US billboard Peak Charts. In 2005 the next single for jemms Album was titled "Dirty" it won amazing Internet Awards, And NRJ Music Award for best Rap song of the year and even a grammy. Jemms Fame was becoming big, On The DJ DanceFloor Sold 200,000 Copies Which Made jemm the youngest Selling Rap Artist of the Century. At Only Age 11 Jemm Was a millionaire, In that fame he starting doing collaborations with artists such as Beyonce, Lil Romeo , Sugar and Many more. In Late 2005 Jemm Realeased His third and final Single of the Debut album titled 'Cutts" it didnt recieve as much press as dirty but still got it prompts. Jemms Debut Album was most popular in netherlands and Sold 50,000 copies and 100,000 in the US , so jemm would usually perform their alot. Life, World Tour, Record Breaker 2006-2008 In 2006 Jemm Realeased His Second Album Titled "Life" This album had a better performance on the charts then his Debut album but this album got his sucess going way up. In April 2006 Jemm Realeased His First Single off the album titled 'In A War' which had an amazing performance and claimed to be jemms thrid best song. its music video starred Chris Brown. In 2006 Second Album life Sold 500,000 Copies as you know netherlands is jemms seconds biggest country seller well in 2006 for his second album it became first because it sold 200,000 copies and the US sold 100,000 Copies which convinced jemm he should do a World tour. In Late 2006 Jemm Toured Around North Americia Which Gave more promotion to his album, Then in November 2006 he Toured Around Europe espically in netherland and Ended in december around Austraillia. The Second and thrid single of Life "Oh God" & "Rehab" Won Grammys Along With his first single in a war which gave jemm 4 grammys since 2005. In December 2006 Tedd Made a Voice Role in the Movie runescape Wishes and that following day the movie premiered he made a song and music video for the movie titled 'I Need...' which is also on his album life. The Fifth & Final Single to the album was titled 'Damn it' which didnt get any chart performance as much as the other singles but was claimed to be to offensive which led jemm into breakdown. In 2008 in Janurary Jemm Ran out of americia for a while, Until November 2008 when he won a role in a hit teen sticom series Titled 'Cindy and the tv show' which in november she starting shooting for the show. Back in Black, Own Their Kingdom, Cindy And The Tv Show, Making Come Back To Media 2008- 2011 In 2008 Jemm Realeased An Unexpected Single Titled "Back In Black" with his co-star on the show Cindy and the tv show seth hilton. They recorded the single together but the music video was claimed offensive and was taken off MTV. In 2009 Jemm Realeased His Third Studio Album Titled "Back In Black" The Album is his best album yet better then his first two it had very good Chart performance all over the world not just in a contient but all over the world. In Feburary 2009 Jemm Officially Was claimed he has his media back on him and is now up and going again. In Feburary 2009 Jemm Realesed His Second single "Own Their Kingdom" which is a 1960's song which Jemm Made A Huge Chart Performance and great reviews it was everyones favourite and jemms best single. It Won over 32 awards as of september 2009, it won 6 grammys , 11 NRJ, 12 MTV, 17 Internet this makes jemm a Huge award winner for his Album "Back in Black". The Album Back in Black has over 64 awards as of September 2009 and along with the single it has 15 Awards. In March 2009 Jemm Realeased His third single and third music video for the album the single was titled 'This Cruel Duel world' which was suppose to be a cover of a beatles song but was not. It was had great chart performances and great press which everyone thought was a catchy and amazing well done 2009 version for the song. Another song of the album which turned into a single but no music video was titled "No Way Back" which won 2 awards only for the album. In April 2009 Jemm Started his Back in black tour around americia and was all sold out Then In August 2009 And til December 2009 he will be touring Europe, Along with his new tour Black life Which is a Secondarly tour to the Big Back in Black World Tour He has both tours Sold out. Jemms Tour will be coming back in Janurary 2010 the Black in black tour and the black life tour will be in americia in November 2009. The Back in black tour will come back to Europe as well and its all sold out in Europe in November 2010 till sometime in Early 2011. The European Second Leg will start after Jemms Asian Leg. In May 2009 Jemms New Teen Sticom show cindy and the tv show premiered with 21,000 viewers. Jemm was at the premiere saying he will think this will be sucessful and he will be present in season 2. Jemm Tedd is Almost done season 2 of cindy according to his Twitter. Jemm Told the press in June 2009 that in season 2 Marvin his character will start to crush on cindy. In June 2009 Jemm Realeased His fourth single off Back in black Titled "Strong And Deep" which is another amazing song that he made as a music video as well people think this was his deepest song and best slow song yet the song won 23 awards so far and did amazing on the charts. In Novemeber 2009 Tedd Realeased another single & music video for his song "Rock The Lights" which is the 5th Single on Back to Black Album, The Song Reached Number one on the billboard charts and had platinium certification in 2009. In January 2010 Jemm Released His sixth and final single off the album "Back In Black" is "Disturbed" which did good on the charts and the music video premiered on January 21, 2010 on MTV. In January 2010 to February 2010 jemm tedd was in Europe for his Back in black tour which was the last chance for him to be in Europe. Then in April 2010 to June 2010 Jemm Tedd will be doing the Asian leg and then in late Summer 2010 he will tour South Americia and Austraillian tour and finally end the Back In Black Tour from September 2010. In November 2011 Jemm Tedd became an opening act for Seth Hilton's Smoke In A Bottle Tour which is something he has been doing for a while. Awaken Star, Marc & Arlin's Rocking Mystic Life 2012-Present Discography Studio Albums: *'On The DJ Dance Floor (2005)' *'Life (2006)' *'Back in Black (2009)' *'Awakened Star (2012)' DVD(S): *'Behind The DJ (2005)' *'Life Tour: Live in Asia (2006)' *'Back In Black Tour: Live In London (2010)' *'Back In Black Movie (2011)' Tour(s): *'Life Tour (2006)' *'Back in Black Tour (2009-2011)' *'Black Life Tour (2009)' *'Smoke In A Bottle Tour (2010-2011)' *'Jemm Tedd Summer Nova 2012 Tour (2012)' Filmography (1998) Good Morning Americia (1999-2002) That's Dad- Main Role- Ronny ' '(1999) The Hope- Extra- Bench Person (2000) Fantasia 2000- Voice Role (2001) Master Of Disguise- Reccuring Role- Frankie Treg (2001) D.R.U.G.- Kid On Street- Han (2002) Crossroads- Boy On Street- Boy (2002) Wick Sex- Main Role- Todd jr. (2003) The Incredibles- Voice Role (2004) Honey- Extra-Boy On Street (2005) Ellen Genneres Show- Himself (2006) Runescape Wishes- Voice Role (2006) Jimmy Kimmel Live!- Himself (2007) Runescape Wishes 2- Voice Role (2008) Runescape Wishes 3- Voice Role (2009- Present) Cindy And The Tv Show- Main Role- Marvin (2010) Not Cindy And The TV Show- Main Role- Marvin (2011) Cindy And The Movie- Main Role- Marvin (2011) Dancing on Veoh Studios- Guest Star- Himself (2011) Back in Black the Movie - Main Role- Jemm Tedd (2012) Paralyzed- Special Guest Role- Marvin (2012) Dooms Day- Main Role- Jack. S (2013) Marc & Arlin's Rocking Mystic Life- Lead Role- Marc (2013) Fantasy- Main Role- TBA External Links Official Myspace